Adventures of a Young Warrior
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Lu Tan grew up in a peaceful boring old town, and to be honest he was bored, so when the chance for action came up he took it. Now what will happen to him, can he make his mark on the world. What role will he play in the fight for the land. Please R
1. Chapter 1: bored kid

Adventure of a young warrior

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- for some reason I decided to write a OC story, now to be honest I don't know what side he will fight for, or who will win the war for the three kingdoms. That also means I don't know who his friends and enemies will be or who he will fall in love with. Well it just a work in progress, please review your thoughts.

Introduction

It was a bright a sunny day outside the leafs were blowing across the ground, and people walked through the streets with ease, and with almost no worry in the world. The town was small it only had 4 streets that all came together near the market in the middle of the town. That is where you would find the average person searching for the food they wanted which were in always there. To them their really was not much of a worry to think about the most stress for things were having kids, raising cows, and generally just growing older. This was not to say the town was not part of the outside world, it was, but things that were taking place in far off places did not matter in the small town. They were proud members of the Han empire, but that did mean they were going to take a active role in the empire, there were thousand of cities, most more then likely larger. Also they were a southern city placed 500 miles from the ocean. So when the Yellow Turbans began to rise, it took 3 months for the new to reach, and that was only a month ago.

After a council of elders talked about rather if they should send me, they choose against it, and told everyone not to worry that heaven was on the side of the Han. The people of the town all most all accepted the statement the elders had said. Plus all the conflict was far to the north, far away from where they lived and breathed. It would take way to long to get their, and it was possible the volunteers would get their far to late to be any help at all in the fight. This though was not the feeling of everyone in the town, in fact our hero was of a different mind set.

In a small little rundown hut, a teen lived, he was just in his 16th year of his life, yet he had already gone though much more then the normal teen. He had lost both of his parents to illness before he was 4 years old. Not having parents to look after him, the boy walked around the town looking for help, his small frame looking very said and a bit pathetic. Well luckily for him the town was very caring and he parents were well loved before they died. He boy grew up running around the fields around the town, teaching himself swordsmanship. Learn from the town's elders, the eldest, Xi Chu showed the kid everything he knew of politics and general knowledge before he past away just a year before this moment. The teen had been really bored ever since his mentor passed away. It seemed more and more like there was nothing in the town for him to do, and any reason to stay. A week after he heard the new about the fight, he decided he would leave, but he had to wait to gather the supplies to be able to leave, and work to get most of them.

That day, inside that little run down hut, that boy was sleeping in late, making sure he was well rested for his journey. He slowly lifted out of bed. The teenage was stood at around 5'9 when he was standing up. He then looked at the cracked mirror that was not to far from his bed. When he looked in the mirror, he saw a teen who was pretty skinny, with a very light muscle mass his face had a noble looked to it, and also one of a person who a great confidence in himself. He looked into deep dark eyes, and hair that he swept back into a long pony tail with his hands. He then walked over to a old wooden box on the foot of his bed, and pulled out grey riding pants, and a long white cloth shirt, both which had given to him by the town tailor a week before. He put on the soft clothes and rolled up the shirt and pants a bit from where he would know that it was to big for him to grow into. He then grabbed his old boots which looked like new because of the care he gave to them. He slide them on his feet and walked over to the walk and grabbed a old looking have rusted sword that had a simple iron handle. The sword was carried by the last member of his town to come back from battle. He got it for 10 hours of field work.

He made his way out of the small hut after grabbing a red traveling blanket that it took him a week to earn, and two weeks for the tailor to make for him, along with an red sash which held his sword. He walked down the street to a old barn. A old man with a simple straw hat was standing in front of the building, when he saw the teen walk towards him, he smiled, thinking how much spirit the kid had in him, and how he admired him to a large degree for his actions. Even if it all did seem a bit foolish as well.

"Well um where is my horse, Xin," the teen said looking at the man.

"Well Tan, the horse is ready for you, are you sure that you want to do this, I mean you can live here in peace for as long as you want, and the whole town is going to miss you," Xin said knowing he could not change the boys mind.

"Not, I have to go, I have to see what is out there, I love this town, but I have to do something, I just feel it in my soul, I have to go do something, what I have no clue, but I have to do something," Tan said looking the old man in the eye.

"Well good luck then kid, your going to need it," Xin said opening the door for the boy.

Tan walked in and saw that there was his horse. A old horse with a white coat with black spots. he was not the best looking or fastest horse, but he was the only one he could afford to get, and the town did have many horse in general. He throw his stuff on the horse, and grabbed his blanket for ridding and throw it on the horse and rode ride down the road. He mind racing about the things he would see and get to do.

The old man shook his head, well, Lu Tan, what will your role in this world, be will they remember this town cause you came from here, or will you just be another young death."

He watch the teen ride off, sure it would not be the later.


	2. Chapter 2: first fight

Adventures of a Young Warrior

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N this chapter is somewhat violent, that being said, I like it a lot and hope you do too, please oh please review, um thank you

Chapter 1 : First fight

Lu Tan was traveling over a large hill, the sky had been smoky for the last 20-30 minutes, he had no clue why, but he had a bad feeling about the smoke or smog or what ever it was in the air above him. He held the rains to the horse tighter, and check his sword. He then was sure that he could at least put up a fight if he was suddenly attacked by someone. His mind went back over the start of the journey as his travels until this point, he almost laughed at how he thought it would be so easy to get to the fight what seemed like 3 months before. Yes that is right 3 months of traveling.

When Lu Tan left his small town he forgot one very important thing. The one thing that really was why it had taken him 3 months to just get to where he was, and if you wonder what it could be, it is simple. Tan forgot to take a map with him on his way. He could of turned around and gone back to get it, but he did want to embarrasses himself in front of his town, by looking like the idiot who forgot his map.

Of course he really had no clue just how far it was from his town to where the action north of him was. He had never travel more then 50 miles, and that did seem to hard, so going to the north, to find the adventure he was looking for would not be that hard. In fact it would as easy as waking up in the morning. He figure he was just going to ride up and become some great hero, and have some great adventure, and land some hot babe, and be a legend everywhere and honor by his own town, and all this when in a few months. Hey guess some dreams are pretty crazy but young men sometime have such dreams and hopes.

So for the next three months Lu Tan traveled, he did know that north and decided to follow that direction as far as he could go. If every place he traveled throw would have been a nice grassy plain it would of worked perfectly, but they weren't . He had to travel across forest and across swamps and large rivers, so always telling what way north is, is well more then a little bit tricky. He was not really sure how off he was, but he knew during the whole time he had to keep going north to have a chance to find what he was looking for. Something inside of him just keep pushing himself. Past the night after night of sleeping in odd place, and day after day of hard travel, and attempts at hunting as he like to think of it.

Hunting was a funny thing, he had been successful a lot when he went with other, but know it just seemed harder for some reason, he at first would have to spend hours searching for food, and the fact he only had a sword did help much, but soon he learned traps, and made a make shift sling shot which he used to hunt rabbit when he could find them. He could feel that looking back that he had grown quiet a bit over the years, he had become a bit different, but he could not say what had changed about him, besides being a bit stronger. Well as he luck would turn out he arrived in a small town a week before, and in that town they gave him shelter for a day, and where even kind enough to give him some supplies, and the blacksmith took the rust of his sword. They also told him where he could find some help to get in touch with the imperial force, in the next town over, and gave him a map and directions to the place.

Now he was there he went up the last few feet of the hill to see down into a long valley below, but what he saw shocked him, the town below him was on fire, it was what was causing all of the smoke. He mind did fast as he could into the horse. He noticed the heat of the flames growing as he got closer, he also noticed how the smoke got a bit heaver as he closer he got to the town, with in 50 meters of the town he could hear the inhuman screams of men women and children, and began to notice the bodies of people along the streets of the town. The flames were on every roof, and luckily so, because the smoke rose above the house, but of course some of the roof had fallen in and the houses where turned to a flaming inferno of death. Now that he was in the town the voices, the screams were almost unbearable, he could hear the cursed voice of attacker, and the sad voice of their victims. He also so more of what looked like human bodies kill in some many ill ways.

He had to get out street, and he snuck into one of the un burning homes, the second he did he bumped into another man. A tall slender man with a bag of good in his hands, and a long spear running across his back. Tan looked quickly around the room to find that the stuff of value was in this man's hands and he was stealing them. He looked at the with the yellow turban on his head, and was scared. This was one of the warrior who were going to try to destroy the Han, he was a bad guy, but something just scared him about the whole thing, he froze. The other man grabbed his spear and lunged at him. He must of gone on auto pilot at that second cause he jumped back dodging the spear and cut the edge of the spear and a second later killed him with a stab to his chest. He run quickly outside to find another two men that wore similar clothes to the man he had just killed. One of them had a sword, and the other a spear. He attacked the man with the spear, cutting off his right arm first then killing him, grabbing his sword on his way down then he felt something a pain in his shoulder, he turned to see that the man with the spear had nicked him or something in his shoulder. He grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the hands of the very afraid Turban and then when the turban looked to run, he went up and sliced him in half.

He stood there for then turned around, to see that a horsemen in bright red armor had seen the whole then with had a odd look on his face. Then suddenly he came back to reality that he had just killed three people, very violently. He grabbed his shoulder to find blood, it was all to unreal, he had killed. His mind went around in circles, and he fainted on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Wu

Adventures of a Young Warrior

I don't own DW or its characters

Chapter 3: Wu

A/N- While I don't care about getting a lot of review, I ask you kindly to please give me a review for this chapter, or the story, it gives me an indication that people are reading this and the story is worth my time to work on. I will may right one more chapter if I don't get a single review, but if I don't get one review, I sure I will give up on this story in the next couple of chapters. Thank you.

For some reason Lu Tan felt comfortable, everything around him felt good, in fact for the first time in a good while he felt oddly at ease. Tan slowly opened his eyes to see red cloth above, him and he knew right away he was in a large tent. He also could feel the soft bed under him, and under stood why he felt so much more comfortable then he had for awhile, laying in a bed was so much better then the dirt, and this was a great reminder of just how much more comfortable it was. He slowly moved is right arm to where he remembered his had been nicked the day before. Part of him wondered for a second if what he saw the day before was just some part of a dream that he had had, and he just pasted out somewhere. Then some kind person helped him out. He knew though the second that his hand felt a cloth bandage that, he had seen the horrible violence and in fact had killed three men the day before, or what he figure was the day before. Though thinking about it he really has no clue what day it was, or how long he had been out of it.

A tall slender woman must of seen him moving, cause the woman walked over to his bedside. "Well it seems your up sleepy head."

"Miss um, how long was I out, where am I, I really would like to know if you don't mind," Tan said pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"Well just last night and this morning, as far as I know, but you happen to be in the camp of Sun Jian. Well now I have to change that rapping on your arm, if you please," she said moving toward his injured right shoulder.

Tan nodded his approval, and watched at the woman took off his bandage. He had a better few of the female, she looked to be either 7 or 8 years old then him and had long hair with pretty long black hair, and a soft looking face with two small dark brown eyes, and a small little noise.

"Thank you, well Lord Sun, wanted to have me send you to him when you were up and ready," the woman said with a half smile.

"Well I better get going, um, well once I put my shirt on," Tan said realizing suddenly he was shirtless, though having known it the whole time, he felt more of a fool.

"Oh yes, that," the female said pulling out his wore white shirt," here it is, now, you are all set.

Tan quickly put on his shirt, noticing the rip where he was hit, was mended, and gone.

"Thank you for everything, um what your name, I want to know who I can remember for this help, and pray for."

"I am Zi Xei, or Lady Zi, said the woman with a smile, "And who did I help, young man?"

"You were able to help, Lu Tan, thank you, very much for it Lady Zi," Tan said walking out of the tent.

When he looked around outside the tent he saw many more tents all over a large hill, with a make shift trail leading to a tent that was a good bit larger then the other ones. He was sure the moment he was it that this tent belong to the man he had to go meet. As he walked towards the tent he notice that some of the men watched him as if he was a odd creature. He also noticed that they all wore red armor. Which seemed to be a something he noticed a lot around the camp in general, the tents, the uniforms, and on a large flag above the main building he was walking towards. He figured it must have been the color this this Sun Jian's army, he also began to wonder just who this man was, and what type of person he was. The only Suns he had ever heard of were Sun Tzu, and Sun Wu from the warring states era around 200 years before.

Walking into the large tent he noticed two people talking. One looked to be in his 30's with a decent size beard, and also he was very well built. He looked like a man you would never want to meet in the back of alley at anytime. In fact he looked stronger the pretty much anyone Tan had ever seen before. There was another man who he was talking to, who was a bit taller, and not quite a muscular. He looked to be in his late-20's, and clean shaven unlike the other man. When they noticed Tan walk into the tent they turned and looked at him as if they were measuring him up.

"Well, young man, from what I heard from Cheng Pu, what you did yesterday was pretty impressive, so could you tell me when the turbans raided your village, we would like to know just how far behind we are. You see, when we arrived only a few stragglers," the young man said looking Tan right in the eye.

"Well um, you see, I am not from that village, in fact I am not from this area…" Tan said going to the long story of how he ended up where he was at that moment.

"Interesting, actually, it is a heck, of a story, that must have been a heck of a adventure, one which I am sure many people would love to hear," Jian said, "Well it is also amazing that a person of your age would pull it off. You see I have 3 children myself, the oldest is a few years younger then you, and the youngest is still a small child, but a heck of a head ache." Jian was going seem that he was going to go on about his family, but at that moment a messenger came in and told him something

After the messenger walked out, another man walked into the room, this man was somewhat tall with look that gave him a dignified presents, he looked to be a tad bit older the other two men, and even already had a bit of gray showing in his beard.

"Well, Cheng Pu, this young man, Lu Tan, has told us quite a story, it sound like he has had almost as much of a adventure as us," Jian said to the newly arrived man, "Well Tan, this is Cheng Pu, he is the one who saved you from that burning village."

"Thank you, I owe you much for you showing of kindness, if there is anyway I can repay you, I will try to, and if I can't today, I promise I will sometime in the future."

"Good, well, now, was there not something we were talking about earlier, Pu," Jian said looking at Pu.

"Yes, actually, the leader of my horse unit has told me that he needs a second in command, and I was wondering if you would serve our forces in such a role, if you don't want to, don't worry about owing me anything, seeing the virtue you displayed was payment enough," Pu said bowing at the end.

"Well I fell it is only right to repay you, so I will take up that offer," Tan said with a smile.

"Good, well, lets assign this man a tent, I think our new officer deserves that much at least," Jian said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: first battle

Adventures of a young warrior

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N thanks for the reviews they meant a lot, I am bringing in another OC character, and also so you know I plan to at least somewhat go by the ROTK time line, meaning things like the Bei, Jian, and Cao, won't be around when say J.Wei is alive.

Lu Tan rode sat high upon his horse and looked over what he was sure was a battle, and in that battle was the Turbans that had burned the town where he had been found by the Wu forces. He had heard about three weeks before that Zhang Jiao had died of illness, and since then most of the battles had been going totally for the Han forces. Also from the reports he heard during the officer meeting, the Turbans they were fighting were already had lost a battle to the Han forces aided by some volunteer forces, under the command of some peasant. Now the Turbans were isolated in the a old walled town, and it was pretty much assumed that they wouldn't give up without a fight, and from what he could tell, they weren't.

Tan thought back to the two months that had come before, and all the preparations, and the work that he had to do as a member of the army, and all the learn he had to pull of as well. He almost laughed to himself thinking how much he didn't know about really everything. He did understand military movement, he did understand formations, he did understated logistics at all.

He was lucky there though, as a second in command of a unit he was put with a old veteran warrior named Zi Xan, he had been a warrior on the southern border fighting barbarians for around 10 years of his life, then he moved back to his families traditions lands. It is at this time he became a friend to Jian's father, and also helped Jian when he could. So when Jian went off to fight against the Turbans, he was the first person to help. Now Xan was an older man in his late 50's, he had a short hair cut, and finely trimmed beard, he was a man who if you looked at once, would know was a veteran of war. His face looked like that of a highly determined man who had seen much, and oddly he was not that big, but as he put it, the strongest is not always the winner.

Tan also found out that Xei was his daughter, and when he came into camp, Cheng Pu had asked her to take care of him, and this was way he did wake up in the medical tent. Xan helped train Tan in the areas of military strategy as well as the areas of hand to hand combat, which Tan had yet to even get close to beating the older warrior. That being said he was much better then he was when he had started. Xan had given him a second shorter sword which he could use in tandem with his other sword. He was still learning the style, but he could already tell the benefits of it.

Tan was awoken from his thoughts by the loud sound of the gong that was back at the camp, which meant that he had to return and finish the last preparations for the battle. Tan turned his horse around and rode back wondering how this battle his first real one would work out. Ridding into camp he could see the units gathering themselves waiting for their leaders to move out, the only one of thee tents left standing was the main one which was between the large groups of men. Tan rode up to the tent and got off his horse and tied him up before walking into the tent. When he was inside we could see the other officers sitting around waiting for the battle plan. Tan quickly took his spot next to Xan.

"Well kid, you want to look at the battlefield didn't you, worried about it any," Xan said with a small smirk.

"Well sir, yes, a bit, I mean have not been in one of these battles before," Tan replied in a small voice so none others would hear.

"Well, don't worry this army we are about to fight, is not ready for battle, I could not think of a battle that would be better for a first one," Xan replied with a laugh.

Tan was going to say something else, but at that moment Jian walked into the room with a confident look in his eyes. "Men this battle is going to be simple, the enemy is in that town and they are being attacked from two sides, it seems that the normal Han forces or that peasant volunteer forces actually came up with a good plan for this one. What will happen is, they enemy being hit from two sides will run, now this is where we come in, I think this this the only direction they can run if they get past the normal forces, and that is when we will finish off these rebels. That is all men, I have faith that you will do what you need to do, dismissed."

With the last words the officers all cleared out of the tent and began to walk and Tan began to walk to his unit, thinking still of the battle to come. He felt a hand grab his arm.

"Hey kid, you may be brave, and all, and this may be a weak enemy, but still I think you may um need your armor," Xan said shaking his head at his young second in command.

"Oh yeah, wow, I just so nervous, and well excited," Tan said walking before he remember that he forgot where his armor was.

"Xei has it, go get it put on, and I mean now, and I will forget that you told me you forgot it understood," Xan said in a almost fatherly way.

Tan did wait a second before quickly and quietly made his way to one of the other tent where he saw that Xei was already waiting for him. "It sure took you long enough to remember that you forgot your armor, you can be so dense sometimes. Come here I am sure you have no idea how to put this on."

"Thank you, it would be a big help," Xan said with a weak smile on his face."

She handed him the legs plates which he tied on as fast as he could then the arm armor which also put in, and then she gave him the chest armor which he could just find away to get it into the right place. So she walked over hand helped him adjusting it into the right place, his face almost went all red when she got so close to him, and he felt even a bit more nervous then before.

"Well there, I knew you would be able to put it all on, now get going, and be careful out there," she said slapping him on the back.

A bit later he was back to his unit, looking at Xan who had a evil little smirk on his face.

"Nothing better of happened between you and my daughter got it," he said still with that grin.

"Um nothing did, nothing at all, I promise," when he said it, it didn't look like he, or any of the men believed him at all, but it was true.

"Alright, men time to move out," Xan ordered out.

"Your really something else, Tan, I mean it," a tall warrior said almost laughing to himself as he went by.

Tan had to refocus himself, he could be thinking anything but battle, and he soon regained his control. "Well it is time, isn't it."

"Yeah, sure is, I can smell the battle already," Xan said as he and tan began to follow the infantry unit on foot as well.

They fell into line with the other units with in a couple of seconds, and they were on there way to . When they were in sight of the town he saw the mass of panicked men running right at them, looking as insane has he had feared. He took a took at good gulp to let go of his fear, and put his hand on his sword. He looked at the way which they were running at them, it was totally unorganized, and they looked to be in chaos. At the moment he measured the speed of the warriors and the best way to act the group, he put his other hand on his smaller sword. He charged forward believing he found the solution to the right attack. He cut down one warrior by a slash from his right then blocked a slash with his small sword and then cut him down with his his other sword. He then cut backwards and then charged at a third and forth victim who were both unprepared. He the noticed a fifth warrior charge at him and side stepped his attack and killed him, he then turned in 90 degrees and blocked another sword attack with his small sword, breaking a long wooden spear, and went for a killing blow before he saw the fear on the young boy's face and just knocked him out. When he turned back around he could see his men had advanced the line past him, and the turbans were giving up.

"Now I see why Pu, wanted you as a officer, that was good, really good, but don't think you will pass me up any time soon."

It turned out that after a brief fight the turbans all gave up, and as it was to be the last great battle of the rebellion.


	5. Chapter 5: Peace?

Adventures of a young warrior

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- I just want thank the people who have taken time to read this story, and ask if you want could you please leave a review, I know this is not the best, and I am not a very good writter, but thanks for reading anyway, and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Peace time

Lu Tan rolled slowly out of his bed, stretching his arms and legs right after getting to his feet. He looked around at the room that he was in. It was the local Inn of called something, but he really could not remember the name of the place. He had only checked in the night before, and went to sleep right away. He had gotten the room for free, because of his service to Sun Jian.

Lu Tan then walked over to the Mirror that was next a large wooden box, that was there to put your things in. The mirror was old, and more then a bit wore, but it did work still of course, and Lu Tan could see himself clearly in the picture. He noticed the person in front of him looked a tad bit old, but then again it made sense, since he had been traveling for almost a year. He also could tell that he looked much less like a child, he was much stronger then he was before, and he also some how could see maturity, though he could not spot why he could see such a thing. It had been two and a half months since his first battle against, ever since that date he had done nothing but studied the manual for commanding and leading a unit. It was forced upon him by his unit leader Zi Xan. He would check with him three times a day to quiz Tan on what he had read and go over what the right answers would be, and what you should do in any given spot. Xei would also come by from time to time to help him study, and to spend time telling him about medicines that could help him in the future.

As Tan was thinking he was also getting ready, and now he was ready to go into town, and look for any supplies he may need for his trip home. Now that the battle against the Yellow Turbans was over, there was nothing more to fight for, and he could go home saying that he had his adventure in his life. He walked out the door of his room and down a wooden pair of stairs to the front of the inn. As he went to the door he wondered what the people of his town would think when he told them of the battle he was in.

"Sir, um you are Lu Tan, are you not," A loud voice from behind him said.

Tan turned to see the young girl behind the counter for check in for the Inn, "Yes, that is me, what do you need."

Tan moved towards the girls who was looking at a note. "Well sir, this note came for you when you were sleeping, I think that it is pretty important."

Tan took the note from the girl and nodded to her, as way to show his thanks to her. He then quickly looked at the note.

_Lu Tan, your presents is required at the residence of Sun Jian, please come as soon as you get this message, we have something very important to talk about._

_Sun Jian_

_PS if you don't know where I live, I put directions on a map on the back of this._

Tan looked at the note three times re reading it each time, to make sure that it said what he thought it said. Then he took a deep breath, he knew that it would be best if he told his Lord that he was going to leave, but he had to wonder what could be so important as to tell him in person. What ever it was, it was going to put his trip home off, but then again, this will be one more bit of fun before the rest of his boring simple life. Tan walked out and put his stuff on his old horse and set off, using the map to guide him on his way.

The trip was not all that hard, though it was still pretty challenging, there were a couple of river crossing he had to make, which made him glad he had the map so he did lose his way. After about two hours, he was looking at what was the fanciest building he had ever seen in his whole life. There looked like there was at least 4 building, each was made with a fancy white, and red paint, that followed perfectly together. The main building was by far the most amazing looking of the bunch. It rose three levels each with gold columns in the front of what was the front with him. At the front of the building were two great large gold tigers that were on either side of the door. Tan rode up to the barn and became a bit embarrassed, because all of the other horses were top of the line and great, compared to his old horse. Tan got off and walked to the door still feeling very out of place. He felt smaller then ever. When he got to the door a professional looking man was waiting.

"So Master Tan, correct?" the man said.

"Yes, I was asked to come," Tan said trying not to sound like he was nervous.

"Well Master Jian is in the room up the stairs and to the right, it is the second door."

Tan walked slowing in when he heard some one running, he looked to see a small boy running from a small girl who had a pillow in her hands trying to hit the boy. They both looked to be about 3 or 4. Tan just shock his heads as he went by the rowdy kids. He made his way up the fancy white stone stairs, and then to the room he was told to go to. The room was fancy, it was lined with the book shelves, that had art craved into the sides and fronts of each of them. The room was filled with crystal balls, and gold ornaments of all kinds, as well as chairs and tables that looked like they were made from rare woods. Sun Jian stat in one chair, with Cheng Pu in other chair nearby.

"Well Tan, you made it, it is glad to see you are hear, sit down," Jian said with a smile having noticed the nervousness of his young officer, "Well did you see Lang, and Little Ren down stairs. Those two are really two crazy little kids."

"Oh yeah, well kids are kids," Tan said sitting down.

"Well lets get to business, your units leader, has retired, and he has asked for you to take over the unit, we wanted to tell you, that you are now in command of my second unit," Cheng Pu said with a smile

"Well um that is not all," Sun Jian said looking at him with a solemn look," Jian paused for a second, "It would seem that when we returned a scouting party went to your village to look into setting up a outpost, and well some violence broke out and well the town was burned to the ground. No one survived."

Tan just froze at that news, he could not move, he felt as if his shoes were made of lead. Everything was just wrong, he did see the others slowly leave, he was just sitting there unmoved.


	6. Chapter 6: The peaceful days

Adventures of a Young Warrior

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, and for reading this story so far, this is an pretty important chapter though, but also the last prewar chapter, the next chapter will begin the battle with Zhuo, and our main character is not going to do anything like take Lu Bu down with a single hit or anything else really big, right now he is just a simple commander in Sun Jian's force, question is, will he stay there and will he be around to see the next phase of this era. Now please review, it helps me a lot when I am working on this story, even if you don't really have much to say. thank you.

Lu Tan rolled out of his bed, it had been a long couple of years since his involvement with the army, since then he had spent the life of a simple man again. It was not always so hard, but for some reason after the victory over some local rebels who challenged the Han. It was not much of a battle in fact it had only lasted for 50 days. He did not even get to see any action just patrol duty during the time. After the uprising there was a large cut back on active officers, and he just happened to be one of the first to get cut, do mostly to his age, and commoner status.

His mind almost laughed at this thought, as he walked down the quiet street of the temporary new home town. He was given a house in town by the people once they had heard about what had happened to his home town. The town was like his old home town small in scale, but great in heart. The difference being that when this town heard about the Yellow Turbans, everyone who could hold a stick went to go off and fight for Sun Jian. Now that the fighting was over, with some of the towns brave not coming back, the town planed a monument to them in the market. The town biggest buildings were located there, and it was the place where people would gather to hear news of the outside world, well all of the official news anyway. From that news one would think that the empire was back to its old great self again. Nothing could however be father from the truth. He had received Letters on regular bases from Zi Xan, and from other sub commander show he had meet during his short time in the Jian's army. They told tells of killings that were going on in the capital, of poisonings of Ladies, and the murder of men. Things were no where near as good as they seemed.

He even once read in one of the leaders that all of the lesser officers who worked in the war, were not given any office of meaning. It did not take him long to figure that the Han would still be ruled by the same elitist that ruled it for at least the last 100 years. He normally would see Zi Xan every once in a while, and talk about the Han, and sometimes the talk would get onto the issue of rather the Han had passed it time. Tan, a firm support would always agree for it, and Xan would always talk the other side. They both agreed that there need to be a great hero to save the Han, and keep it from falling a part, and they both also agreed that person was not He Jin who had been killed, and not Zhuo who had just came into power not to long after. He would also tell Tan the new about Xei, who was now a proper lady, and married to the older brother of Lord Zhou Fan of Jing. Tan smiled when he heard about this new, because he knew that even when the world seemed so pointless, that at least someone was able to rise to a new level. Also over the time he had been back he began to feel like he was a part of the Zi clan. In fact he was adopted by Zi Xan not long after he was forced of the military. Since time they had act pretty much as father and son.

Tan cleared up his mind as he walked throw the nice, but simple gates that lead to Zi Xan's home. It was a nice house, maybe the nicest in town, but it was nothing compared to that of Sun Jian, or more then likely any of the generals who lived near Jian. It was a somewhat large building with a nice kitchen, living room, library, and 4 bedrooms, and fancy bathroom in one area. The walls were all in a light blue, and gold, and in the living room were relics from the battles he had been in over Xan's whole life. He walked up to the door where a old woman was standing, she happened to be Xan's only servant named Lady Zhu. Tan had no clue of her first name, mostly cause she would never say it. She was a short old lady, who if in the wrong mode was quite scary.

"Well, the young master has come, took you long enough, Lord Zi expected you almost half a hour ago, whatever, go inside, I am sure you will find him waiting," Lady Zhu said in a not to happy mood.

"Well thank you ma'am," Tan said bowing quickly wanting to get away from the mad woman as fast as possible.

He entered the room and bowed before Zi Xan who in return gave him a hug, "Well my son, how are things at your end of town."

Tan gave a small smirk, thinking about just how boring things always were, and how he already knew Xan already knew this. "Well I think they got a new type of fruit in this week, they think it may taste better then the ones they were selling last week," Tan said mocking excitement in his voice.

"Well you should of seen the shock when the lowered the cost of pots, I though we were going right back to the warring states era with that riot," Xan said with a laugh.

Tan took a seat on one of the mats that was lying on the floor, now, Tan smiled at the still somewhat angry servant, who put the tea on the nearby table, before leaving.

"Well what is with her today, seems like shi is in a worse mode then normal," Tan said looking at Xan with a curious look.

"Well you know Zhu, and despite what you might think she actually has high hopes, but I think your lateness bothered her, you know that woman is always on time," Xan replied.

"Yes, I have to say, I had no clue, well, I will try to remember that next time."

"Well did you ever finish those last transcripts I sent you, I have to say the ideas of the northerners are quite interesting, there tactics and ideas so different, some time I wonder how we would do if we to fight them, or the Riverlands to the west. Let me tell you, I have been there many of time during my career, and it is not the backward place people make it out to be. In fact I think it has a lot of promise, and a area that could come to life in chaos, which I hope is sometime in the far future."

A bit later at the door to the house a tall man with long dark hair that flowed freely over his shoulder walked up to the door, and into the house. At one glance at his uniform both Xan, and Tan knew who he was.

"Well what does Sun Jian need from us, neither of us is in the army any more," Xan said looking at the messenger.

"I am here for Lu Tan, my master, Sun Jian, is calling forward and requesting you to join his army to get rid of a new threat to the land, you will be in the force that will head to the capital, and will work to restore the Han to its old glory, " the messenger replied.

"Well I will be going with you, but please give me time to gather my stuff, I will meet you at the edge of town in a hour," Tan replied to the messenger before the messenger left the house.

"Well I guess things in the Capital have gotten worse," Xan said, looking at Tan, "Well I think I have a few things I need to give you before you go."

Xan then left out of sight, leaving Tan to wonder what he was up to. Seconds later Xan returned to the room holding a large box, placing it on the table.

"This is from a father to his son, to make sure he come back in one piece," Xan said opening the box.

Inside was an war sword, and also a suit of battle armor. Lu Tan looked a bit shocked when he saw this, "What is stuff, he asked looking confused.

"Well remember I was in wars long before you were born, this sword was what I used in those wars, given to me personally by Ma Su (father of Teng, grandfather of Chao), and the armor was I was given when I became a commander of the Han forces. Now I wish for you to have it, and use it to it best, and I am sure you will add more glory to these weapons then I did."

Lu Tan bowed before Xan, "I am not worthy of being the son of such a great man, I promise I will work to live up your honorable ideas of me."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will, now just be careful, and if we are not to see each other in this life, well let me tell you, having you as a son is the greatest honor I have had."


	7. Chapter 7: Si Shui Gate

The adventures of a Young Warrior

I don't own DW/ROTK but I guess I do own the idea for the OC characters in the story.

Lu Tan had hoped that things would go smoothly on his trip to the north. That was not going to happen, in fact everything was pretty bad. When he rejoined the army, he was no longer the commander of a unit under Cheng Pu's command, he was not even the second in command. He was just the lowest level officer possible, in charge of a total of 6 men. The commander of his unit was Fu San, who was a youth in the same area of Chang Sha, that the Sun family lived in. The second in command of the unit was Fu Shang, San's younger brother.

The two families had business deals, and Sun Jian promised to give the two young men of the Fu clan a chance to make a name for themselves. Both were men of high birth class, and men of elegance. San was a tall then person with the looks of a playboy. While Shang was also a tall person with more of a intelligential look to him. They were both pretty good at picking up women, but that is about all that can be said for them. Shang was a arrogant man was an arrogant man who would not listen to others opinions, and did only what he wanted. San was a playboy who did care what happened with his unit. All in all two men who were not meant for commanding a unit in battle. As they marched Lu Tan did everything he could to keep everything right inside of the unit, and used connections with different soldiers to keep things on track.

The other thing Tan did not expect was how cold it was in the north, he had grown up lived pretty much all of his life in the southern region of the empire, and as such he had never seen much snow. Now that he was I an army on the way to Guan Du to meet the other regional leaders, it could not be any colder or snowing more. The snow never stopped coming down, it was insane, Tan never before believed that it was possible for so much to come down at once.

Tan remembered when he got to Guan Du. There were so many forces their, and for the most part everyone was play good at being friends. He meet many of the unit commanders of the other forces. Men like Li Dian, and Yue Jin of Cao Cao's force, Tian Feng of Yuan Shao, and Zhang Fei of Liu Bei's force who was fighting for Gongsun Zan. He was glad to say that he made friends with all of them. He also found it amazing the amount of warrior and leaders who were at the place, but then again it would take that type of force to beat Dong Zhou and his forces lead by Lu Bu.

"Tan, the defenses are almost done," a voiced said bring him out of his though.

"Good, soldier, make sure that we are prepared, remember that in war, anything is possible," Tan replied to the soldier getting nod in response.

Tan looked around at the land, he was in a small valley. Large rock formations on both sides of the one useable road, and small rocks sometimes. The road went down hill at the location he was, but he was sure that after a little while it evened out before getting to the gate. Tan had ordered the men to move some of the rocks to create barriers which to put sand behind and create platforms for the archers. The brothers Fu where no where around, they were actually up with the front of the army. It was so they could see the actual fight. Tan and the rest of the unit were in rear guard, a place unlikely to see any fighting. Not that Tan minded a bit, with the Fu brothers in command, a battle was going to be a challenge at best. The men of the unit were doing a fine job of doing their jobs.

"Sir, I have an idea," a short soldier said walking up to him.

"Sure what is it?" Tan replied.

"Sir, with the platforms on the outside we should dig a trench or pit in the center, with how wide the road is it won't take long at all," the short soldier said with a confident tone.

"Good then make sure it is done, but make it in a way that are allies can get through," Tan replied turning to a messenger, "Have you any clue as to when Yuan Shu's supplies are going to get here. I am sure that Lord Sun Jian needs them at the front."

"I will go check sir," the messenger said.

A bit later when the trench had been finshed, Tan spotted another two riders on their way towards him. "Looks like we have to more messengers, I guess the battle is already over, and without the extra supplies. I guess Sun Jian is really as great as they say," Tan said under his breath.

Then as at once the look on his face changed, the riders where none other then the Fu Brothers running for their lives, Tan had to put platforms over the trench for the Fu brothers to cross on there mad dash. Soon others came, the whole army was running in retreat. Tan turned to see his men looking worried.

Tan sighed thinking of what could be the right thing to say, then he just decide that at this moment, they needed to be calm.

"Men, focus yourselves, we have the advantage in land, that soon Jian will have him men coming in a counterattack that will push right pasted us," Tan said seeing the enemy coming closer, "Everyone into position. As they got closer he could see that Lord Sun Jian, Cheng Pu, and Huang Gai were bring up the rear. Once they crossed the planks, the planks were lifted away. Tan picked up one of the extra bows, and took aim at the incoming men, at the head was a man who was big and strong with the face that looked like that of a Lion. The archers were able to get 4 volleys off before the enemy troops were close. He prepared himself for battle. He saw a horsemen riding right at the pit jumping high over it. He moved to get be in its way. The rider carrying a sword, had the advantage as he advanced on him. He moved a bit from side to side with his swords out, thinking of the timing he would need. When the horsemen slashed with his sword, Tan blocked with one sword and brought the other one from the enemy soldiers back side slicing him apart. Tan then pushed the remains off the horse, and got on.

Tan the looked around to see that the enemy unit was making it way to the archers. Where his men were fighting them hand and foot. Tan made his way over their quickly blocking sword and spear strikes with one sword, and countering with the other. It was overall pretty effective, he was able to keep the attacks on him at bay and do some damage of his own. After a short bit he heard men coming from behind him, and smiled thinking how quickly Jian rallied the men. It was not him, it was another two forces under the command of one of the lower regional force commanders who he didn't know. Their leaders in turned rode to fight the man with who was no doubt leading the enemy foes. Both were killed quickly, and when the men saw their leaders fall, most of the helping units ran as well. Some did stay, and were a good amount of help as they battled for a while long. After another unit came forward, this one lead by Guan Yu, an person who he had meet when the forces meet at Guan Du. He rode forth and challenged the enemy unit commander as well. This time when the enemy commander attacked, Guan Yu dodged with ease, and at the same time used his massive blade to kill the commander. The enemy soldier all looked shocked at the event, and began to run. At the same time other units were arriving as well, and the defense became a active attack till they had over ran Si Shui Gate.


	8. Chapter 8: Imperial Seal

I don't own DW/ROTK or it characters

Adventures of a Young Warrior

Chapter 8: Imperial Seal

With the Sun a bright glowing ball far above them, the men of the Alliance against Dong Zhou walked though the ruined city of Luo Yang, it was only a few days before that the town was burned down by Doug Zhou, has he moved his way back to Chang An to relocated the capital to better defensive spot. Well things up to this point have been going really slow motion for everyone around. Cao Cao and his forces went after Doug Zhou's forces only to get ambushed and defeated by forces lead by Lu Bu.

Lu Tan smiled glad the day was not nearly has cold as the previous days had been for him. It had been snowing everyday on the march to Luo Yang, and this made the marching harder then normal. Everyday, many of the wounded soldiers would from their wounds; the number of dead on the trip to Luo Yang was much higher then the number who died in the battles against Doug Zhou's forces so far. He so how felt bad for smiling when he looked around, everything was destroyed, the town went up in flames and without anyone to put out the fires they burned the whole town until, the snow stopped the fires. For Lu Tan his job was to help the clean up on a section of the city. Actually Sun Jian wanted everyone of his unit to help clean up the town, but some men like the Fu brothers who were still getting credit for the unit ability to hold Zhou's forces until the rest of the imperial forces caught up and push the forces passed Si Shui Gate. Tan just shock his head as he looked at another burned out home.

He was almost done with the street, and kind of glad for it, because, the burned remains were almost even too much for him, and he had been in the thick of battle, and survived it. This was different in so many ways, because of the fact of how tragic the deaths were, and the fact that a lot of them were women and kids.

"Did you hear, that Lu Bu was defeat by 3 commoners, I hear that when they battled it was like the heavens themselves were causing the action," Tan heard a voice of a solider from inside the burned out house.

"Wow, if commoners can do that, then maybe even we can become that powerful, who were they serving under," another voice replied.

"Well, I heard that they were under Gongsun Zan's forces."

"No way, I bet they are just making all this up and it was really Lords, Cao Cao, Gongsun Zan, and Yuan Shao who pushed back Lu Bu."

Tan walked into the burned out house to see two young warriors sitting nearby some of the debris from the room. Neither of them seemed to notice him, and he smiled to himself as he walked up behind them. "Gentlemen, what do you think your doing, right now, I think we have jobs to do?"

Tan almost broke up laughing when the two young soldiers jumped to their feet. "Well what were we talking about, that is so important, that you neglect you jobs."

The two young soldiers looked pretty worried, and for a second Tan wondered if either of them was going to say anything at all.

"Well we were talking about what happened at during the battle with Lu Bu, I heard that 3 common men were able to keep him in check, and sir if that is true, then it has to be the most amazing thing I have ever heard," the taller of the two soldier admitted in a somewhat weak tone.

"Oh that, you know I was their, I had a heck of a view of what happened," Tan said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you have to tell us, were the ones who stopped Lu Bu commoners," the shorter soldier said in a fit of energy.

"Well let me tell you, and you can decide if they are common, or not," Tan said before pausing, "you see we had just gotten past the remains of Hua Xiong, forces who were running in all directions after one of those common men, named Guan Yu had taken him down in one on one combat. On the way past that gate, we meet no resistance, and things were running smoothly. I have to admit I though that were would take down Zhou by the end of the day. Then he showed up, and everything stopped."

"He was a large tall man with a fancy armor covered by animal skins, who rode the most amazing reddish brown coated horse I have ever seen. He also carried a long halberd with numerous blades on it. It was one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen. The man himself commanded the field and forced our advance to a stop by his very presence. Then a brave man rode forward to challenge the man, carrying a long spear, as the two approached each other, they gave each other respect and charged. Lu Bu killed the man on the first past so fast it did seem that the fight had taken place. Then another rode forward, this time a man who had a nice mace. The two rode at each other, and this time the man was able to block the first attack, but the second one was misread by the man. He rode away with one less hand then when he arrived in the fight. It was at this point Gongsun Zan entered the fight, he was able to make a couple of passes with Lu Bu before even he was forced to run away."

"So it was not Zan, interesting," one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Yeah, true, now just keep listening; as Zan was running away, he got a good way away from Lu Bu when Bu, start riding at him, and it only took a second for that horse to get close to Zan. Then suddenly a man charged out challenging Lu Bu, the man had the face of a panther, and the beard that looked like the whiskers of a Lion. He rode out carrying a spear whose blade looked like a long snake. Lu Bu changed his direction to the new warrior, who closed in on him, and the sounds of the clashing of metal were unreal. Then the two made pass after pass, the sound metal coming in quick order. It was about even, and then suddenly the warrior who took down Xiong, a man with a green robe, and a long beard, rode onto the field, and exchanged blows with Lu Bu, who was now even forced to go on the defensive against the two warriors. Then a bit later a third warrior who carried two matching swords rode into the field as well, the three moved in perfect step around the great Lu Bu, and only by a great fake was Lu Bu able to escape to run away."

The two soldiers looked a bit stunned do to the news, "Wow that must have been so cool."

"Tan, I need to show you something I found," Tan heard someone yell from outside.

"Well gentlemen, now that you know, I think you should go back to work."

Tan made his way out of the room and down the street to a small well. He noticed one of his men looking at a body. He made his way up, and saw that the body was that of a young woman who was still wearing the dress of a person who worked in the imperial castle. "Well, what did you find on her, we have seen women like this in other places in town," Tan said still looking at the woman's body.

"Well it what was on her," the officer said handing him a small necklace with had a box attached to it. Tan opened the box to find that inside the box was a little jade dragon. Tan almost fell to his knees when he saw the dragon, he knew for that second he was holding the imperial seal. It took him a second to think about what to do, he turned to the solider who told him about the body, "that the box, and explain what you have seen to Lord Jian, and quickly."

After finding the imperial seal, he felt such pride for finding it; the seal would mean that when they got to the capital, they could kick Zhou out, and with the people knowing the Han had the imperial seal, that the reign of the Han would be able to go on, with more support from the people then ever. He smiled as he passed one of Yuan Shao officers who he had meet during the adventure in the battle with Zhou's forces. He was one of the first officers to help in the reinforcements. A tall warrior, though pretty skinny, with messy brown hair that did not fit a officer of a unit under the command of Yuan Shao, but his skills made up for his lack of appearance, and he walked with a self confidence and carried a long sword with him when he was in battle.

"Hey Zang, I think we can in this chaos, guess what I found," Tan said with a happy smile.

"You found the imperial seal, and rumor has it, you have the sent it off to Jian, bad move if you ask me," Zang said in a dead serious tone.

"Um how did you know that, and why is it not a good move?" Tan said a bit confused, but he was starting to realize what could be his mistake.

"Simple, people talk, someone saw you get the seal, and they told someone else, and so forth, and it turns out that most of the leaders really don't trust each other, but I am sure you know that, so along the line I found out. Now about Jian, I am sure he is a nice guy to work with, but can you be sure that he won't just take it back with him to Chang Sha, and work to making himself the leader of a new empire, one that would replace the Han. Well what ever it is, I am sure it is nothing to worry about," Zang said with a smile before moving on, "Till later my friend, till later, and the heavens watch out for you."

Tan just stood their for a second thinking about , he just stood their for a second unsure what to do, he went back to work cleaning until at later time he saw Zang, again this time with a worried look on his face. "Tan, I need you to come with me, this is a serious matter."

"Yeah, Zang, whatever," Tan said follow Zang.

The two went to an area that was not as messy, where a tent was up, and inside the tent to see that Yuan Shao, and Sun Jian were standing across from each other, and a number of other leaders were their as well.

"Officer Lu Tan, please tell us what you told, Ta Zang, earlier today, please this is very important, for the future of the Han," Shao said with a highly serious tone in his voice that even gave Tan the chills.

"Sir, I found a woman who had on the necklace which had the imperial seal inside of it," Tan replied in a slightly worried tone of voice. "I found, and then I told a soldier to give it to Lord Sun…"

Before he could finish the statement he saw that a sword was at him in aggression, it was the sword of Sun Jian.

"So you see, Sun Jian, own officer admits he took the Seal, and now Jian, you are trying to get away with it back home, are you not."

"I did not, and I am not going to stay here, and listen to this incompetent soldier tell you the lies that Yuan Shao, not doubly told him to tell you," Jian said before exiting.

"Sir, should we not go after Jian right now, and attack him, and force him to give back the seal," Zang said looking at Shao.

"Not it won't work, it will only cause violence, plus I am sure that if Jian was going to come out his men ready to go, and we won't have a chance to catch up with him again," Shao said with a sigh, "I think we need to get ready to go after him, we have to get that thief back."

"Shao, we can't do that, we have to keep working to go after Zhou," Zang replied looking Shao in the eye.

"No, we don't have the forces with those of Jian to take Zhou down. It looks like this is one time we are not going to win."

Slowly the Lord made their way out of the camp to head to their bases to pack up and get ready to return to their homelands. Tan was just crushed, he not only found out he played a role in the event that prevent the fall of Dong Zhou, but he also had no home to return to now. He could tell from what he saw from Shao, that he was not the person to work for, even if he was friends with Zang.

He was about to leave, to go find a place to think when he saw that Zang walk up. "I am sorry about Jian, I don't think you are going to go back their for a while, if you want to, I could recommend you to Lord Shao, though I with you common status, you couldn't make it up all that far, but I could also recommend you to Lord Gongsun Zan, I think their you could have a chance to advance, and I think use your talents better.

"Really, I not sure I can thank you for that, I have to accept that, I owe you big time pal," Tan said with a smile on his face.


End file.
